Blind Love
by YunaNeko13
Summary: AU. Por que no se necesita ver, para estar enamorado


**WAZZAA! Vengo a quemarles los ojos, digo, vengo con otros de mis fics :D, esta idea salió por que leí un fic donde Jett era ciego, y quería hacer un Kett de eso, pero luego pensé que si "enciegaba" a Jett no podría ser el "Ególatra" que amamos, así que enciege al rubio XD, es un AU con las mismas parejas que casi todos mis fics tienen "Darlos" y "Jagan"….Comienzo a amar esas parejas que las normales (Pero el Jagan siempre ganara ÒwÓ)….**

**Les explico un poco, Jett es una persona algo creído, es del tipo de personas que siempre estuvo en los populares, pero por culpa del trabajo de su padre tiene que cambiar de escuela…y muchas cosas pueden pasar… va a ser one-shot o Drabble… todavía no se la diferencia entro esos XD**

**Disclaimer: Si BTR me perteneciera Jagan seria oficial**

**-….- Diálogos  
(….) cosas que los personajes aclaran  
(N/A:…) cosas que yo aclaro, solo que ahora lo usare solo si es muy necesario  
****°-°-Kett-°****-°**** - es mi separador de escenas…se me seca el cerebro para hacer eso XD**

**Jett PoV**

Caminaba molesto por los pasillos de mi nueva escuela, ni siquiera sé por qué estoy molesto, porque en menos de 3 meses estaré de nuevo donde pertenezco, ósea con los "Populares".

Un golpe no muy leve me saco de mis pensamientos y me mando al suelo.

-Lo siento – me dijo el que me tiro, ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de ayudarme a levantar.

-¿Qué no ves por dónde caminas? – hable con mi voz tangente, me levante del suelo y vi al responsable de mi caída, era un chico más o menos de mi edad, tenía el cabello de un rubio oscuro , tenía unos lentes oscuros y traía un bastón…¿Para que el bastón?

Soltó un bufido –Creo que ese es el problema- dijo con voz seria – soy ciego –agregó con una sonrisa torcida…

Me acabo de sentir el idiota más grande del mundo – Lo siento – no está muy seguro de que decir–No sabía que…-

-Está bien – agrego con una sonrisa – No eres la primera persona que conozco así – soltó una risita– Soy Kendall Knight – movió una poco el bastón, el cual rozo un poco mis piernas, y estiro la mano hacia donde yo estaba.

-Jett Stetson –acepte su mano y le sonreí, sé que no me puede ver pero no me importo

-Eres el estudiante nuevo ¿no?- comenzó a caminar, con el bastón en el piso moviéndolo de izquierda a derecha, camine a su lado – No había escuchado tu voz… ni tu nombre –

-Sí, llegue apenas esta mañana – comente sin mucho ánimo, lo voltee a ver curioso, creo que sintió mi mirada, porque alzo la vista… bueno el rostro...

-Bienvenido – me dijo con una sonrisa sincera- ¿Qué clase te toca primero? , tal vez nos toque juntos - eche una mirada a mi horario.

-Matemáticas – dije seriamente.

-Bien – siguió caminando – me toca la misma, también esta Dak – se detuvo en frente de un salón, tanteo un poco para encontrar el picaporte… me dio algo de…no sé, pero estoy seguro que no era lastima, así que abrí la puerta, -Gracias – y entramos al salón.

Alcance a ver que en la esquina del salón estaban unos chicos, uno era alto, tenía el pelo negro y tenía la tez muy pálida. El otro era muy bajito, también tenía el pelo negro, pero la tez era morena. Y ambos estaban tratando de quitarse los dientes….- ¿Quiénes son ellos? – apunte hacia donde estaban… idiota olvide que no puede ver.

-¿Quiénes? –pregunto moviendo el bastón para encontrar un asiento, cuando lo encontró se sentó y yo me senté a su lado.

-Son… bueno son 2 chavos y… se están comiendo entre sí – le dije la apariencia de estos, se quedó quieto, sonrió de manera rara y luego grito:

-¡DAK, CARLOS! ¡EL SALON NO ES CUARTO OSCURO*!- me alegro que éramos los únicos en el salón. Dak y Carlos saltaron de donde estaban , visiblemente sorprendido , sonrojados, con el cabello despeinado y las ropas mal puestas… creo que si hubiéramos llegado un poco más tarde estos 2 ya no tendrían los cinturones puestos…

-Ton…Tonto – dijo el alto.

-Bah!, no es mi culpa que no sepan buscarse lugares más discretos, - se encogió de hombros.

-Este lugar es discretos – hablo el moreno – Faltan como 2 horas para que empiecen las clases.

-De hecho faltan 10 minutos- se me quedaron (Dak y Carlos, aun no sé quién es quién) raro.

-Vez – dijo divertido el rubio – Arregla tu reloj, pitufo –

-¿Quién es él?- el más bajito me apunto.

-Jett Stetson –dije – llegue apenas hoy – añadí con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo… Soy Carlos, y el mi novio Dak – apunto al pálido.

Sonreí algo incómodo… -Aparte de este…- ladeo la cabeza apuntando a Ken, que rio divertido,- ¿A quién más has conocido? – me pregunto Dak.

-A nadie- conteste feliz.

-Déjame adivinar...- comento Dak con una sonrisa – Este idiota te tiro al piso –pregunto… fue más una afirmación, asentí con la cabeza –Tienes que fijarte por donde caminas… - le hablo al rubio – A mí también me tiro – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y a mí…- Carlos alzo la mano.

- Y a James, Steph, Jo, Lucy… ahora que lo pienso a los único que no he golpeado antes de conocer han sido a Loges y a Cam' – dijo Kendall rascándose la nuca avergonzado.

Estuvimos platicando de otras cosas…

_Creo que este chico Kendall me agrada más de lo que debería…_

**°-°-Kett-°****-°**

Ya han pasado 4 horas desde matemática, ahora es el tiempo de receso, no me toco ninguna clase solo la segunda estuve con Carlos, la tercera con Dak y Lucy y la cuarta con Carlos y Logan. Creo que estaré con Kendall… bueno sé que estaré con él porque me arrastro hasta la mesa donde comerá

-Cálmate – le comente ahogando una risita, este chico parece a veces un niño

Pero no me hizo caso y prácticamente me arrastro, no muy rápido pues todavía tenía que cuidarse a sí mismo, moviendo el pequeño bastón de un lado al otro. Llegamos a la mesa donde se sienta, había varias persona que aún no conocía y, por obvias razones, unos que ya conocí. Se sentó al lado de Logan y yo me senté al lado de el…

-¡Hola Jett! –saludo energéticamente el moreno, salude con una sonrisa haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza.

-Bueno...- hablo a Kendall – a Carlos y a Dak ya los conociste – dijo alegre.

-¿Cómo olvidarlos?, después de aquella demostración de amor – a Ken y a mí se nos posó una sonrisa socarrona. Carlos se sonrojo un poco y Dak solo rio.

-También conociste a Logan y a Lucy – agrego Dak y yo solo asentí…

-Te faltan…James... que esta…- tanteo a su lado derecho – Este es logan – aplasto al mencionado para tantear a la persona de al lado – Este es James- dijo victorioso.

El aludido sacudió la cabeza y sonrió tiernamente – Si, hola – sin más siguió comiendo.

-Yo te digo quien es quien – fulmino con la mirada al rubio… me indico quien era quien, Jo Taylor, Camille Roberts, Lucy Stone (la cual sale con Cam), Stephanie King (La cual sale con Jo), James Diamond (el cual sale con Logan)… ¡Dios! En esta escuela todos son Homo o Bi… incluyéndome…

Sé que esta no era "la mesa a la que pertenezco"…

_Pero esta me gusta más_

**°-°-Kett-°****-°**

Ya han pasado 6 meses desde que me mude acá, debo decir, que a pesar de que ya no estoy con los "populares", no me molesta, estar con estos chicos es de lo mejor… más con Kendall.

A pesar de su…"falta de vista" (odia que le digan discapacidad), no es vulnerable ni nada por el estilo, de hecho tiene esa... "Madera de Líder", sin mencionar que hace cada locura, que me volverá diabético de los sustos que me da**… siento que me estoy enamorando de el rubio…

- Estas muy callado –hablo la persona a mi lado.

-Solo tengo muchas cosas en la que pensar...- técnicamente no era mentira.

-Hummm- se quedó callado. Estábamos en un parque "Haciendo un proyecto", yo estaba sentado en una banca y él se sentó en el pasto, a un lado tenía el bastón… el cual ahora es verde – ¡Ya me aburrí! – hizo un puchero, reí divertido por las acciones del menor… si soy mayor un mes…

-Juguemos –propuse, cerrando el cuaderno que estaba a mi lado

-¿Veo veo? –propuso divertido, siempre hace este tipo de bromas, a mí no me molestan, pero normalmente a los demás sí, no sé por qué.

-Te apuesto a que te gano – le respondí divertido

-No ya en serio –se levantó de donde estaba, con ayuda del bastón, llego a la banca y se sentó a mi lado -¿Qué quieres hacer? – movió el bastón en el piso de un lado a otro

-No sé cómo se llama el juego – dije mirando al cielo – es como verdad o reto, solo que entre 2 personas…-

-Bien, empiezas… ¡Reto!– dijo sin apartar la "vista" del suelo

-Te reto a… - mire a mis alrededores, una sonrisa malvada se cruza por mi rostro –a que camines al primer árbol que sientas –alzo la "mirada", levantando una ceja – sin el bastón– agregue, la cara que tenía era de sorpresa pura.

-Me matare si lo intento – me dijo indignado, pero en su tono se escuchaba la burla

-¿Kendall Knight, no quiere cumplir un reto? –me enseño la lengua, se levantó con lentitud, comenzó a caminar lentamente, con las manos por delante para tantear el camino, claro primero se acomodó los lentes negros…

Nunca he visto los ojos de Ken… ¿La razón?, nunca se quitas sus lentes, a veces creo que hasta se baña con ellos… creo que la da algo de pena saber que, en cierta manera, no los puede usar.

Vi con algo de temor como llegaba hasta el primer árbol, que estaba a unos cuantos metros –¡ Lo ves si puedo llegar! – grito.

-Bien, Bien – dijo fingiendo molestia –Ya regresa – se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, en algún momento, vi como dio un paso en falso y mi querido rubio estaba a punto de chocar con el piso…

Mi cuerpo reacciono solo, no sé cómo llegue tan rápido a donde estaba el menor, pero llegue. Lo tome por la cintura antes de que callera al piso – ¿Estás bien? – lo mire a los… ¿Lentes?

Una media sonrisa se cruzó por sus labio – Te dije que me iba a medio matar – se apoyó en mi brazo – Ayúdame a llegar hasta allá – camine a su lado –Jett – lo voltee a ver– Ya puede soltar mi cintura – se rio… no me di cuenta que aun la tenía entre mis brazos…

-Nah, - me acerque a él y susurre en su oído – Creo que así estas más seguro – los colores se subieron a su rostro… se ve tan lindo sonrojado – Te vez tierno sonrojado –admití, mientras nos acercábamos a la banca…

-Gra… Gracias, me encantaría decir eso de ti – admitió, sé que reprimió un puchero – Pero te puedo decir que tienes la voz más linda de acá – eso hizo que los colores se me subieran a mí.

- Y eso que no me has escuchado gritar de placer- le guiñe el ojo (sé que es tonto, pues no me puede ver, pero no me importa), sentándome a su lado.

-Eres un tonto – me dio un "Golpe Amistoso" en el hombro – Es mi turno cierto…- le dije un leve "si", iba a asentir con la cabeza, pero sería algo raro -¿Verdad o Reto?

-Verdad… no dejaría que tú me pusieras un reto…- lo hice reír, y debo admitir que su risa es uno de los sonido más lindo de todos.

-Bien…- echo su cabeza hacia atrás – Una pregunta algo trillada pero… ¿Te gusta alguien? –

-Si – dije sin rodeos, me "miro" por un momento y luego sonrió.

Estuvimos jugando, fácilmente, unos quince minutos… era mi turno.

-Reto – dijo sonriendo como niño chiquito.

-Quítate los lentes– dije serio…. La sonrisa que adornaba su cara se desvaneció.

-No- dijo tangente.

-Kendall Knight niega un reto ¿en qué mundo vivimos?-

-En uno donde no lo hare -…Estaba… ¿Molesto?... no… ¿asustado?... era más eso.

-¿Por qué? –

-Te burlarías, o empezarías a sentir lástima por mí – me acerque a él, tome su barbilla y la alce, me viene valiendo un soberano comino si me ve o no

-Nunca lo haría –lentamente lleve mis manos a los lentes oscuros –Detenme si quieres – fui quitando con sumo cuidado. Cuando por fin había quitado los lentes pude admirar unos ojos… verdes esmeraldas… eran hermosos, aunque estaban apagado… sucios…vacíos…pero al mismo tiempo... Llenos de vida... y expresivo para ser alguien ciego…me quede sin habla.

-Lo vez… me tienes lastima – tenía la mirada "ida".

-Mentiroso – guarde los lentes en mi bolsillo del pantalón –No los necesitas –

-¡OYE!- tanteo hasta dar con mi brazo - ¡DAMELOS!-

-No los necesitas –repetí seguro.

-¡Claro que sí!...¡Mis ojos son…!- su voz se quebró.

-Tus ojos son hermosos Knight – hable con seguridad… su cara se llenó de sorpresa – Si están apagados y algo perdidos, pero tienes un verde hermoso en ellos…-

-¡Deja de sentir lástima por mí!- me golpeo, no muy fuerte, en mi brazo.

-No siento lastima por la gente que gano mi corazón…- ¡Dios! Soy un cursi sin remedio.

Me volvió a golpear-¡DEJA DE MENTIR! – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas… ¡No!, ¡No!, no quiero verlo llorar. Sin siquiera pensarlo los abrace, sentía como con cada sollozo su cuerpo temblaba –Deja de mentir...- susurro.

-No miento Ken… Me gustas…-le admití, mientras besaba su frente –No te mentiría a ti-

Sorbió sus mocos*** y me "miro" –No creo que sea buena idea enamorarte de mí – intento separarse de mi abrazo, puse más fuerza en mi agarre y evite que eso sucediera.

-¿Por qué?–acaricie sus mejilla, ahora estaban húmedas y un tinte rosado las adornaba.

- Porque soy un "discapacitado",-le di un leve golpe en la nariz.

- Tú mismo dices que no es cierto…-

- Se lo que soy –hablo… con tanto dolor…

-Ken, el hecho que no veas, no significa que sean discapacitado – le robe un beso, fue solo un roce,-Eso es mejor… Cuanto más difícil es el camino, la victoria es más deliciosa –

Soltó una sonora carcajada –así no va el dicho…- soltó un leve suspiro – También me gustas Jett- se recargo en mi pecho, acaricie ese cabello dorado que tanto me gusta –Pero estoy aterrorizado.

-No te angusties, yo igual –

-No seré tu novio hasta que me lo pidas – dijo separándose de mí.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?-

-Me encantaría…-

_Las sorpresas que pueden pasar en 6 meses._

**°-°-Kett-°****-°**

Han pasado 2 meses desde que soy novio de Ken, 8 meses desde que llegue aquí.

El día del parque no le devolví los lentes, le dije que si a mí me gustaron sus ojos… ¿porque a los demás no?, al día siguiente que llego a la escuela sin los lentes, todos sus amigos se quedaron sorprendidos, Logan me dijo que nunca pudo conseguir que se los quitara, y eso que él lo conoce desde que tienen 5 años…eso me hizo muy feliz…no sé por qué.

-Dentro de 3 semanas será el baile de primavera- comento Carlos. Es sábado, todos nos encontramos en la mansión Diamond, en el cuarto del castaño.

- No sé porque hacen el baile - dijo el genio del grupo - No tiene sentido-

-¿No tiene sentido bailar conmigo?- dramatizo el castaño.

-Tonto – el genio se acercó con el fin de abrazarlo.

- Las demostraciones de amor ahora no por favor - los interrumpió la pelinegra con mechones rojos - Iremos juntos como todos los años… ¿no? - todos asintieron, incluyendo al Rubio que estoy abrazando.

-No se supone que van en parejas - pregunte confundido.

-Van en pareja - dijo Ken - solo que llegamos juntos, compartimos la mesa, y eso - se recargó en mi - soy el único que no lleva pareja - hablo con pesadez -pero esta es si llevare - hablo feliz dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Las demostraciones de amor ahora no por favor - volví a interrumpir la escena Lucy, Camille la abrazo…sus labios se rozaban

-¡Las demostraciones de amor ahora no por favor!- gritamos todos al unísono, para luego soltar una sonora carcajada…

Si definitivamente estar aquí, riéndome con gente que de verdad apreció y teniendo a mi Amado

_Es mucho mejor que estar en una mesa llena de gente plástica_

**°-°-Kett-°****-°**

Dentro de 1 semana será el baile, estoy con mi novio en el mismo parque, sólo que ahora él está sentado y yo estoy recostado, usando su regazo como almohada, mientras el pasea sus manos por mi cabello

-¿Sabes? - me "miro" por un momento - llevamos 4 meses saliendo - se sonrojó levemente - y he vivido aquí 8 meses – asintió aun paseando sus manos por mi cabello – y aun no conozco a tus padres… conozco a Katie, pero solo a ella – sonrió, fue una sonrisa melancólica – tú conoces a los míos- y por raro que suena mi padre piensa que "Ken es la mejor pareja que has tenido"…. Creo que eso es bueno

-Y… ¿Qué quieres saber? – me levante de su regazo me senté "derecho" a su lado.

-Todo…- le susurre en el oído, aproveche esa cercanía para darle un beso en el cuello…. Sé que es su punto débil.

-Bien…-echo la cabeza hacia atrás como si estuviera viendo las nubes -¿Por dónde empezar?– Se quedó callado por un tiempo – Mis padres son originarios de Minnesota, yo nací allá…. Fui un bebe sano, mi mama dice que la vista la perdí a mis 2 años – soltó un suspiro - ¿La razón?, Los doctores de haya son horribles – comento divertido – me dio una infección en el ojo derecho…. ¿si era el derecho?... si …creo – se rasco la nuca – me llevaron con el supuesto doctor , que por cierto ni título tenía – lo mire por un momento – me receto un medicamente, pero solo empeoro las cosas y la infección se movió al ojo izquierdo, nos mudamos acá porque el servicio médico es mejor acá…- tomo aire – lograron que la infección no se trasladara a otro lugar, pero mis ojos no se salvaron – la pesadez en su voz aumento –por eso quede así- sonrió un poco, solté un suspiro –mis padres peleaban mucho, yo no recuerdo, pero mi madre dice que mi padre le echaba la culpa de mi… enfermedad…a mis 4 años nació Katie, mi padre tenía un favoritismo muy grande por ella, mi madre no toleraba eso…. Se peleaban más, y optaron por el divorcio, - balanceo sus piernas de arriba hacia abajo – Mi madre es muy buena conmigo, sin embargo sé que me tiene lastima –puso sus manos en su nuca,- Katie por otra parte es igual a ti – lo mire con una ceja arriba.

-¿Igual a mí?- pregunte curioso.

-Algo así – sus ojos demostraban que estaba "feliz" – No me tienen lastima – me sonrió– no les importa mi falta de vista – sonrió más fuerte.

-Si tu madre es buena, tu padre es un jerk****, pero no recuerdas nada de él – asintió con la cabeza, indicando que continuara – Y Katie igual a mí, ¿Por qué usabas los lentes?- abrió los ojos indicando que esta vez estaba sorprendido…. A pesar de la falta de que sus ojos estaban perdidos, eran muy expresivos.

-Mi madre me quería mandar a una escuela… especializada, de hecho estuve ahí po años, - comenzó a balancear el bastón– Katie y yo la convencimos de que me llevara a una normal – lo miraba shockeado, me imagino que esto no se lo ha dicho a nadie –a mis 5 años entre a una "normal", claro no contaba que los niños de ahí fueran unos malditos, se burlaban de mis ojos – soltó un suspiro – el año siguiente ingrese a otra escuela normal, solo que ahora con los lentes, al principio me incomodaban, pero ese año conocí a mi primer amigo Logan- sonrió recordando la memoria – él era raro, no siente lastima…. Siente como curiosidad... sus tonos son diferentes-agrego con una risita

-¿Sabes diferenciar las expresiones solo por los tonos de voz?- hable claramente sorprendido.

-Son trucos que aprendes después de 17 años de ciego – rio

-¿Qué cosas te decían?- me miro confundido – Ya sabes los niños que se burlaban de ti… ¿Que te decían? –

-Cosas– susurro apenado

-¿Qué clases de cosas? – bese su mejilla

-Ya sabes… "discapacitados", "sucio ciego", "ojos de sapo"***** - tomo aire, sentí una rabia inmensa llenar mi cuerpo –Verdades – eso ultimo lo dijo con el fin de que no me escuchara…. Pero lo hice…

Me levante y me pare en frente de él, puse mis manos en sus hombros, alzo la cara –Sabes que no es cierto… - me acerque y le di rápido beso en sus suaves labio– Tus ojos son…. No se… pero me gusta – me acerque y bese cada uno de sus parpados

Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y tenía una mirada llena de…. ¿gratitud? -¿Por qué te gustan?... –

Lo levante de la banquita, me senté y lo jale, para que estuviera sentado en mi regazo, lo agarre de la cintura para evitar que cayera y el enredo sus brazos a mi cuello – No lo sé, a pesar de que están… perdidos… están tan… llenos de vida…-me miro confundido – Es raro de explicar… pero me encantan – le bese.

Estuvimos "mimándonos" (N/A: We were cuddling) por un buen rato hasta que él dijo – hasta que el rompió el silencio…

-¿Si iras al baile? – se recargo en mí, aún estaba en mis piernas.

-Por supuesto, y llevare a la persona más linda del mundo –

-Eres un cursi- me dio un golpecito en el hombro.

-Sin embargo amas a este cursi – bese su frente.

-No me quejo…- y beso mis labios… adoro la sensación de sus suaves labios sobre los míos – Pero te quejaras tú, no sé bailar…- admitió apenado.

-¿Te puedo enseñar?- murmure cerca de su cuello.

-¿Quieres quedarte sin piernas? – bromeo sacudiendo mi cabello.

-No has de ser malo… no se tiene que ver para sentir la música – me sonrió. Kendall es un melómano****** sin remedio.

-Supongo que tienes razón – y unió sus labios a los míos. Nos besamos con avidez, por una batalla por la dominancia del beso que, obviamente, yo gane….

_En 8 meses pasan cosas hermosas._

**°-°-Kett-°****-°**

Camino a paso lento hasta la casa de mi amado, hoy es el baile… desde hace 5 días, más o menos, he estado enseñándole a bailar, y no lo hace mal… me preocuparía si fuera algo como Steve Rogers, pero el (Kendall) lo hace bastante bien… también hace 3 días me presento como su "su novio" con su madre, su hermanita ya lo sabía…

Llego a mi destino, y toco la puerta, escuche unos ruidos y luego Katie me abrió la puerta – Kendall está arriba – una sonrisa se cruzó por sus labio -¿Pasas? – Se hizo a un lado y me dejó pasar…- sabes dónde está su cuarto…- sin intercambiar más que una sonrisa, subí al cuarto de mi novio.

Se encontraba con un smoking plateado (N/A: como el de Elevate…), tratando de acomodar su corbata, sonreí con ternura,-¿Necesitas ayuda? – salto en su lugar, no se había percatado de mi presencia.

-Solo un poco – soltó una risa nerviosa, le ayude a acomodarse la corbata.

-Te vez muy lindo con el color plateado – bese la punta de su nariz.

-Me encantaría decirte eso, - paso sus manos por mis brazos, yo vestía un smoking blanco con negro – Es blanco, ¿cierto? –apretó la tela. Yo no sabía, hasta que conocí a Ken, que le gente ciega podía distinguir los colores por la textura.

-Sí, - soltó un suspiro, con ambas manos tome sus rostro y lo subí – Deja de sentirte mal por eso… a mí no me molesta-

-No me siento mal… - mintió tratando de zafarse de mi agarre…

-Kendall...-lo regañe.

-Bien, solo un poco, pero ya dejemos de hablar….- tomo el bastón y movió de un lado para no chocar con las cosas – De aniversario, espero que me regales un perro lazarillo – soltamos una risita.

-Lo tendré en cuenta – me alegra que este seguro de que llegamos al año de novios…

Sin más salimos de su casa, llegamos a mi auto, y nos dirigimos al baile…

_Si pasaron cosas inimaginables en 8 meses, no sé qué podrá pasar en una noche._

**°-°-Kett-°****-°**

Han pasado 2 días desde el baile, 2 días desde que vi a mi novio por primera vez bailar en frente de toso, 2 días desde que le dije "Te amo", 2 días desde que no lo veo…

Si…. Cuando lo lleve a su casa, antes de que bajara del auto se lo dije, se sonrojo, abrió el auto y salió "corriendo", abrió la puerta de su casa, y no lo he vuelto a ver… Estoy angustiado, tal vez lo asuste, o tal vez nunca lo sintió….

Justo ahora me encamino a su casa…Katie me abre, me miro por un rato y dijo.

-Está arriba, hazle entender por favor – y no me dejo decir otra cosa, pues prácticamente me lanzo a las escaleras. Subí, mi corazón latía fuertemente. Abrí la puerta y lo vi, tirado en la cama… ni siquiera sé por qué, pero en ese momento me lance a él y lo abrase…. Al principio me intento alejar, pero luego se dejó llevar, soltamos un suspiro al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué te paso?...Lo siento- susurre en su cuello.

Negó con la cabeza – No debí huir –

-Lo sé – bese su cabeza, me mando una mirada asesina le sonreí, -¿Por qué?

Se encogió de hombros – Podría decirse que no estoy acostumbrado – bajo la mirada.

-Eh?- pregunte confundido -¿Por qué?

-Siento que...- se quedó callado.

-¿Qué?... – presione.

-Sonora película de romance tonta… pero siento que no te merezco- sé que iba a decir algo más, pero no me importo, lo tome por ambas mejillas, las acaricie y le di un beso, tan profundo que ambos nos quedamos sin aire…

-yo soy el que debe creer eso- me miro confundido.

-¿Por qué?, Yo soy el cie…-

-Por eso – lo interrumpí – Te enamoraste de mí, por mi forma de ser, no te importa si soy "feo" "lindo" o si soy un sapo – bese su frente y el rio un poco – Por eso te amo…-

-Demuéstralo, - y sin decir más, volvió a unir nuestros labiosa los míos.

-¿Seguro? – pregunte inseguro.

-Si~- dijo con un hilo de voz –También te amo… no lo digo solo por eso…- apunto mi erección.

Comencé a tocar más… Daba leves caricias a todo el hermoso cuerpo de mi cariño…

_Si, en una noche pasan cosas increíbles…_

**°-°-Kett-°****-°**

Ya han pasado 2 años desde que ese rubio me tiro, y debo decir que han sido los mejores 2 años de mi vida.

-No me gusta cuando estás tan callado – me dijo la persona que estaba recostado a mi lado.

-¿En serio? , pensé que no te gustaba mis voz – comente divertido.

-Yo te dije que tienes la voz más linda de acá- me beso.

-Tengo memoria de teflón* - le sonreí – sin embargo, eso lo recuerdo- si soy un maldito cursi.

-Eso ya lo sé- se acurruco en mi pecho.

-¿El qué?- pregunte confundido.

-El que eres un maldito cursi, que piensa en voz alta- tanteo mi cuello y cuando encontró mi mejilla la beso. Sonreí ante eso –Aun no puedo creer que seas mi novio…-

-¿Por qué? - ¿aún tendrá todas esas inseguridades?

-Ya sabes, soy cie…- lo bese antes de que dijera algo más.

-No te atrevas a decirlo Knight – escuche la risita que soltó – No necesitas la vista para enamorarte… debo de dejar de leer tanta poesía-admití sonrojado.

-A mí me gusta que seas cursi – admitió con el mismo tono de rojo que yo…

-Entonces seguiré siendo así – y volví a besarlo, solo que ahora con un poco más de "pasión"…

En cierta forma yo tenía razón…. Por qué dicen que el amor es ciego…

_Y Kendall es la viva prueba de aquello…_

**°-°-Kett-°****-°**

**Aclaraciones:**

***En los antros hay de eso para que cuando los "fajes" (perdón por la expresión), se vuelven más intensos y tengo su noche divertida**

****No sé porque esta expresión la usa mucho mi madre (Es doc.) así que decidí ponerla **

***** ¿Alguien sabe otra expresión para eso?, es que a mí no me gusta cómo suena esa**

******Idiota**

*******Cuando yo era chiquita e iba en prepri (creo), teníamos una compañera ciega, y un menso siempre le decia así…si lees esto…muere ¬¬'**

********Tengo entendido que es alguien como "adicto" a la música**

**Se me paso la miel XD, siento que está muy tonto, pero buaano. A mi gusto la idea U_U. Siento que en algún momento cambie mucho las personalidades de Jett y Ken, pero es un AU así que no importa….creo**

**Esta algo botado y perdón , pero empecé esto ayer como a las 5 y como quería acabarlo seguí escribiendo pero en algún punto se me corto la inspiración (?), así que empecé a leer fics, pero me emocione y acabe a las 12, el caso es que dormí por ahí de las 5 y me despertó (mi gato) a las 7, si he dormido 2 horas =W=, y estoy me rara ahora así que por eso esto cambia a cada rato de "Drama" a cursilería pura XD..**

**By the way, ¿alguien noto que nunca dije a donde se mudaron?, es que no queria que fuera minnesota U_U, pero no sabia que lugar asi que se los dejo a su cabecita ;)**

**También les comento que moriré feliz (?), ok no._., es que iré al concierto de Aleks Syntek y soy feliz, porque lo adoro y admiro… no se por qué le digo esto, pero no tengo a quien mas decírselo así que ustedes cargaran con mis traumas (?)**

**¿Sabían que si no dejan review un gato muere?, así que ayuden a los gatos y dejen review (?)…ven no he dormido XD**

**Bueno ya dejo de marearlos**

**Gracias por quemar su ojos…I mean…**

**Gracias por leer ^^**


End file.
